It's My Life
by Mistress Artemis
Summary: After a painful breakup, Duo's life spins out of control. Finally, Heero learns what happens when someone is pushed to their limit. R/R!!


It's My Life  
  
By: Artemis  
  
Disclaimers: I own nothing, nada, zilch, zero, bubkiss, and squat!  
  
Note: I usually hate sonfics.but this one was bugging me. I also don't do angsty sorta stuff. This is my first attempt at either. If you like it, let me know! If I don't hear from anyone I'll assume it was unusually bad and never write again!  
  
  
  
  
  
Duo walked into the cafeteria wearing an unusual look on his face. His grin was faded and seemed surreal. The normally playful violet eyes were clouded with thought and tension. No one really noticed though. They were all too busy talking about the trivial problems of their lives. Had anyone taken a good look Duo, they would have seen a single tear fall from his eye.  
  
Thanking the lunch lady, Duo walked across the cafeteria to the table that he and the other Gundam pilots always occupied. Quatre was already sitting there sipping his milk.  
  
"Hi Duo!" Quatre's voice rung with happiness. Quatre didn't know how lucky he was.  
  
Trowa soon joined them. Placing his tray next to Quatre's, he sat down beside the small blonde boy and place an arm around him. Duo turned away to avoid having to look at this display of affection. It wasn't that he minded the two lovebirds, he just couldn't stand to face the memories right now.  
  
/This ain't a song for the broken-hearted/  
  
Heero and Wufei sat down a couple of minutes later. Unlike Trowa though, Heero sat at the opposite end of the table from Duo. Normally they were inseparable, but today something was wrong. It was quite apparent that there was an air between the two that didn't sit well. Everyone, even Wufei seemed to take note of it.  
  
Before anyone had time or chance to identify the problem, the bell rang and it was time to go on to the next class of the day.  
  
"Strange," Quatre whispered to Trowa as they were walking down the hallway together. "Duo didn't say a thing the entire lunch period.I wonder what's wrong." Trowa just kept silent and kept walking.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************************  
  
Duo knew that he had raised suspicions among the others. Oh well. He didn't care anymore. He didn't need their sympathy or comfort. He had lived on the streets for most of his life and had gotten along just fine. He didn't anyone to tell him everything was going to be okay. He knew it wasn't.  
  
/No silent prayer for the faith-departed/  
  
All his life he had felt like something was missing. Lying in bed at night, he would think of items which might fill the void. He had tried to steal happiness, but it didn't seem permanent. Money would do for him. There was something else he needed.  
  
When he had first met Heero, that void seemed to lighten as if to tell him that this stranger was what he craved. Before long, Duo had totally forgotten about the pain that use to plague him and had finally been able to relax and be himself again.  
  
Last night, that void in his soul had returned. Without warning, Heero had just torn his heart to pieces.  
  
"Duo.I need to talk to you."  
  
"Sure! What is it?"  
  
"I.I can't love you anymore. I can't worry about you while I'm in battle. I think it would be best if we just-"  
  
"You can't mean that Heero!!! Please Heero!"  
  
"I think it would be better if just stopped seeing each other."  
  
  
  
That was the last time they had talked to each other. He had just left after that. No further explanations, no concern, no love.nothing.  
  
It was more than Duo could take. He had devoted his life to Heero. Never mind the earth; it could go to hell just as long as he could have Heero. Now everything seemed gray.  
  
With this pain, came a realization. Heero had taken advantage of him. He never really cared. Duo couldn't explain these thoughts, but they seemed to make sense if you took a step back and looked at everything. He would make sure that no one ever took him for granite again. He had decided to do something about it.  
  
/I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd/  
  
No one but the other Gundam pilots had ever paid any extra attention to him. He was out there everyday risking his life to save theirs and they didn't care! He was going to change that. He was going to change everything. And no one was going to stop him.  
  
Duo was still stand in the stairwell looking out the window when the bell rang. He hardly noticed it. He wasn't going to class anyway.  
  
  
  
Wufei glanced around the room. Duo wasn't in his seat. Wufei suddenly felt like something was terrible wrong. He didn't know why, but it had something to do with Duo. Asking for a pass to the bathroom, he left and began searching the halls for any trace of the braided boy.  
  
  
  
Duo glanced at the ground below him. He was on the top floor of the school. He placed his hand against the glass and imaged the breeze from outside caressing him. He knew then what he had to do.  
  
/You're gonna hear my voice/  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************************  
  
There was a gentle rap on the door of Heero's classroom. The teacher paused in the middle of the lecture he was giving to invite the visitor in.  
  
"I'm here for Heero Yuy. He's wanted in the main office."  
  
The teacher looked at Heero, who was already getting out of his seat, and nodded.  
  
"Hey Wufei. What's wrong?" Heero could tell this wasn't just a random visit. Wufei seemed on edge.  
  
"Duo. He didn't show up to class. There's something wrong with him."  
  
There was no further explanation needed. Wufei was always right about things like these. If he was concerned, then were was a good reason for it.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************************  
  
Duo opened the door to the roof. It gave a rusty creak was it opened. He rushed up the stairs, anxious to rid the musty smell from his nose. He reached the top and swung the door open, revealing the top of the building.  
  
/When I shout it out loud/  
  
He had taken orders all his life.  
  
"Stay away from her! She has parents! You aren't like her."  
  
"You know it's wrong to steal! Everything you need is here! I won't let you corrupt yourself!"  
  
Then came his life as a Gundam pilot. Mission after mission. There was never a chance for him to enjoy his life. He was always to busy saving someone who didn't know him and didn't appreciate him.  
  
There would be no more orders. He wouldn't let them push him around anymore. Everyone else was free to come and go as they pleased. It was time he sought freedom the only way he could.  
  
He controlled his destiny. Him, and no one else! He was going to prove it.  
  
/It's my life  
  
It's now or never/  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************************  
  
Heero glanced at Wufei for a moment. There was a very serious look on his face. Despite himself, Heero began to worry about Duo too. He hadn't meant to hurt him so bad last night, but it had to be done. They couldn't live like this forever. Duo loved him, and that made him vulnerable.  
  
Heero wanted Duo to be able to kill him if need be. He shouldn't have any emotional attachment to anything. Maybe after the war they could be together. He just wouldn't let Duo lower himself for love. Duo was better than that. He was above love. That's what made him strong in the first place. Heero had hurt him on ways that he couldn't even mention. Sure, he had helped Duo too, but at what cost?  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************************  
  
"Well Duo, I guess this is it! You came here and now I'm going to make you go through with it. You'll prove them all wrong. No one is going to tell you what you can and cannot do from now on!"  
  
Duo leaned against the door, laughing quietly to himself. It was times like these that he required moral support. Having no one else around, he had to supply himself with the confidence he needed. Right now, he wasn't very sure if the path he was about to go down was the correct one. In fact, he seriously doubted it was, but a little voice in the back of his head kept edging him on.  
  
/I ain't gonna live forever  
  
I just want to live while I'm alive/  
  
"No. I am in control. They can't tell me what to do anymore." His voice came out raspy and flavored with anger. Suddenly, a rage began to build behind his eyes. He clenched his hands into tight fists. His breaths came out staggered and agitated.  
  
Slamming his fists back against the door, he began crying. Not from sadness, but frustration. He just couldn't take it anymore. All the years of pain that he had hidden behind his smile came raging back to him. The streets, the church, the battles.everything. They had just needed a jumping off point to surface and Duo knew just what it had been.  
  
"Heero...I hope you blame yourself for what you've done to me. I loved you and you didn't even care, did you? Well, it's too late now. I'll never have to see you again."  
  
/(It's my life)  
  
My heart is like an open highway/  
  
No one heard Duo's words as they fell from his lips. Why he bothered to speak them even he didn't know. Better to get everything off my chest he thought to himself. Deep down he knew he still loved Heero. It was something he couldn't control. Just like everything else in his life. He was going prove them wrong though. He was going to show all of them that he WAS in control of his life and that only he could dictate what happened to him.  
  
/Like Frankie said  
  
I did it my way/  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************************  
  
Wufei and Heero had searched the entire school, but still couldn't find any evidence of Duo's presence. They didn't even look at each other anymore. They didn't need to. Each one of them had a troubled expression on their face. As each second passed, it seemed to get worse.  
  
Wufei just kept walking. Whatever was going on between Heero and Duo was their own business. He had just better stay out of it. He couldn't help but wonder though.was it Heero's fault? It sure seemed that way. Heero had never seemed this upset before. Wufei stopped that train of thought again and vowed not to meddle in his friends' personal lives. He had more important things to do at the moment.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************************  
  
/I just wanna live while I'm alive  
  
It's my life/  
  
Duo forced himself away from the door. He concentrated on every step he made, tears swelling up with every move. He seemed like a child approaching the doctor's office for a shot. When he was about ten feet away from his original spot, he fell to the ground, unable to go on. He brought his knees to his forehead and just wept.  
  
"I..won't.let you.control me!"  
  
His shoulders began to shake from his increasing sobs, but he didn't care. No one was around to see him in his hour of weakness. They would never know later that it had ever happened. Duo closed his eyes and rocked back and forth, humming a tune that he had picked up somewhere that he could no longer remember.  
  
"I'll show them. I'm going to go through with it."  
  
/This is for the ones who stood their ground  
  
For Tommy and Gina who never backed down/  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************************  
  
Trowa was working on his homework when he noticed Heero and Wufei pass his classroom. They were in a hurry and seemed uneasy. Had something happened? They usually didn't skip class unless they had a mission, but they hadn't yet received one. There was definitely something wrong.  
  
Trowa's mind drifted back to the night before. He had gone to ask Duo for help with his history project. He was about to knock on the door when he heard faint sobs coming from within. He had stood there a while and had eventually decided that the owner of the voice was Duo. Although he wanted to know what was wrong and comfort him, it didn't seem like the time to intrude.  
  
They all had jobs to do while they were on earth. Nothing was allowed to stand in their way. Not even themselves. It wasn't easy hiding their emotions, but it had to be done. He could understand why Duo felt the need to hide the truth, but what was the truth? He was pretty sure it had something to do with Heero from what happened (or rather didn't happen) at lunch.  
  
He decided to save his concern for later when he had a chance to sit down with Duo and just talk to him. Till then, it was back to work.  
  
/Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake/  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************************  
  
Quatre sat back in his chair and let his mind drift away from the filmstrip. Being the sensitive one out of the group sucked. He always had someone to worry about. Today, it was Duo.  
  
Quatre knew from the moment that he had sat down at the table that something was wrong. It seemed like he and Heero had had a fight. Why? They normally got along perfect, as surprising as that may seem. Whatever it was, they would probably have patched up by nightfall.  
  
He couldn't help those two. He had tried before, but it didn't work. If there was a problem, they'd have to get through it on their own. There was nothing he could do to help them.  
  
/Luck ain't even lucky  
  
Got to make your own breaks/  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************************  
  
Duo sat up, still weeping. His tears had dried up, yet he didn't feel satisfied. Slowly, his sobs turned into a chuckle, with was soon accompanied by a terrifying mad laughter.  
  
"I will beat you! Do you hear me?!? You can't win this one! I have the upper hand!"  
  
He had no idea what he was saying, still, he had a feeling that he meant it. He placed his hands on the ground and pushed himself to his feet. He smiled to himself for reasons he couldn't understand and probably didn't want to.  
  
"Well Shinigami, looks like we're no longer wanted here. I'll be seeing ya!" Duo giggled a bit more and then casually skipped around the roof. He knew he looked like a baka, and that was fine with him! Heck, everyone already thought he as one, might as well live up to their expectations. Besides, he could care less what they thought now.  
  
/It's my life  
  
And it's now or never/  
  
Quatre would cry. Duo knew he would. Quatre was like a brother to him and was always worried about him. Duo felt bad about the entire thing for a moment but then got over it. It's going to happen sometime. Why not now? Do it just like a Band-Aid. Painful, yet quick. After it was over, everything would finally be alright.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************************  
  
Heero and Wufei had just about given up. They had searched every inch of the school and still hadn't found Duo.  
  
"You think he just left school all together?"  
  
"No," Heero paused to get his bearings on where they were now. "He's still here."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I just do."  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************************  
  
They would all cry. They would be sorry then that they hadn't gotten to know him better then. Maybe they would wonder why.they couldn't understand why.  
  
Duo's expression softened at the thought of what might happen. He wouldn't want to go through what they were about to, nevertheless, it was going to happened to everyone at some point during their life. He had experienced it when he was still just a kid and since then the pain had never stopped.  
  
/I ain't gonna live forever  
  
I just want to live while I'm alive/  
  
Trowa would be there for Quatre. Wufei dealt with things in his own way. Heero just didn't care. He was sure that they would all be fine. For them, this would just be a speed bump in their lives. Nothing more than an inconvenience that would slow them down for a bit.  
  
It was much different from his side however. This was the peak of his life. Today would be the greatest day of his existence. Today was the day that he reclaimed his life. It wasn't going to be easy though. That's why he had to stand strong.  
  
Duo drew a sharp breath in determination. His smile faded and his face became grim. For the first time since lunch, he looked up at the sky. It had been blue in the morning. Now it was overcast with a group of gray clouds. Those clouds.they made him what to.  
  
/(It's my life)  
  
My heart is like an open highway/  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************************  
  
Wufei sat down on the stairs. He had given up on Duo. If Duo wanted to be left alone he was going to. It wasn't his fight anyway. That's what Heero was here for.  
  
"I don't understand! We looked everywhere! He has to be here somewhere!"  
  
"Heero, I think he just wants-"  
  
"Don't tell me what he wants! No one knows what he wants except him! No matter how much you think you're doing the right thing for him, believe you're not!"  
  
Wufei looked down at the floor. His face seemed relaxed. "That's what it was, wasn't it?"  
  
"Yeah." Heero's voice was barely audible. Wufei was surprised and looked up at him. There were silent tears dripping down the young boy's cheeks. Finally Wufei understood. Heero loved Duo but wanted the best for him. Now he had found out that what you thought was the best always isn't.  
  
Wufei rose to his feet putting a supporting arm around Heero's shoulder. "Come on. We're gonna find him."  
  
/Like Frankie said  
  
I did it my way/  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************************  
  
Duo outstretched his arms to the sky, spinning in circles. He closed his eyes and felt the wind rush over him. He was alone now. As long as he was alone he would have the power to do what he had came here to do.  
  
"Ahh.this is such a beautiful planet, such a beautiful place. I wonder if it will still be like this after." Duo fell to the ground and looked up at the endlessness above him.  
  
He pushed himself back up and walked around the entire roof again. "Duo, you're stalling! Just get it over with!" His face once again paled and his eyes watered. His previously bold mood turned into pure depression. His friends weren't here to help him now, but had they ever been?  
  
"I'm going to affirm my power over myself. You'll see. You'll all see!"  
  
/I just want to live while I'm alive  
  
'Cause it's my life/  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************************  
  
Wufei was just about to turn the corner when Heero grabbed his arm.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Look." Wufei followed Heero's gaze to the open door that lead to the roof. He had never seen the door open before.  
  
"You think that." Wufei's voice trailed off with uncertainty.  
  
"Yeah. Come on." Heero slowly approached the steps with Wufei behind him.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************************  
  
Duo neared his fate with a bravery he didn't know he had. Swallowing, he closed his eyes and prepared to-  
  
"DUO!"  
  
"Huh?" Duo turned suddenly. Standing before him was Heero. He couldn't believe! He had been so sure that no one would ever find him here. How?  
  
"Duo! I've been worried sick about you! Why did you come here? You're missing class!" Heero's voice cracked as he spoke.  
  
Class? That's why he's worried! He really doesn't care! Duo's temper flared at the thought of being used again. He wasn't going to back down just because of Heero. Heero didn't care anyway.  
  
"Heero.you don't understand. You wouldn't understand what I'm about to do." Duo's eyes blazed with fury. He backed away from Heero another step.  
  
/Better stand tall when they're calling you out/  
  
Heero suddenly remembered Wufei. Duo still hadn't seen him yet. Quietly, Heero whispered to the other pilot, "Go get help. Be quiet. He doesn't know you're here." Heero wasn't sure if he had even heard him. Stealing a glance behind him, he saw no one. It was just him and Duo now.  
  
"Who are you talking to?!?" Duo had a crazy look in his eyes. Heero decided it would be best to keep the truth a secret until Duo calmed down a bit.  
  
"No one. Duo why are yo-"  
  
"Bull! There's someone back there isn't there! Is that it Heero Yuy? Aren't even man enough to face up to your own problems? Huh? Is that what it is!?!?!" Duo screamed as loud as he could. He couldn't believe that Heero would tell anyone about their relationship problems. Wait a second, what relationship? There was a small pang in Duo's heart at that thought. Heero hadn't come here to help him. Then why did he come? To rub it more? Duo would make him sorry for that.  
  
"Duo, please listen to me. I was worried about you. I couldn't find you anywhere. Come on. Let's just ditch school for the day and go somewhere where we can talk this out." Heero was trying his hardest to get Duo off the roof. He had no clue why Duo had come up here, but the possibilities scared him.  
  
"Talk? TALK! You mean like the talk that we had last night? Yeah, that was fun! Go ahead and break my heart all over again!"  
  
"Duo, you're being sarcastic. I didn't mean to hurt you. Let just get out of here. Everything will be all right." Heero could feel a lump beginning to form in his throat.  
  
"NO! Shut-up! What do you mean you didn't mean to hurt me? You knew I loved you! You knew how I would feel! You didn't even give me reason! I'm not going anywhere with you. You can't make me anymore. I have control of my life. I don't care whether or not you try to stop me. YOU CAN'T! I'm not going to let you control me!"  
  
Control? That's what this was about. The thought dawned on Heero. He had never known that Duo felt this way. He didn't have time to contemplate that right now though. What was Duo planning on doing?  
  
/Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down/  
  
"Duo, I promise I'll listen to you. We can do it your way if you want. You can be in total control just as long as I can talk to you. Please Duo. That's all I want." Heero reached his hand out for Duo, but Duo only took another step back.  
  
"Stop right there! Don't come any closer! I swear, I'm going to do it!" Duo's eyes flashed with panic. He looked like a wild animal, backed into a corner.  
  
"Going to do what Duo?" Heero was almost afraid to speak those words but he felt he really didn't have any other choice.  
  
Duo backed up a few more steps. He eyes were watering. He knew he was going to cry, but he couldn't help that. "I'm going to free myself. I have the right to do what I what with my life. You can't control me." Duo tried to blink back the tears but they only ended up cascading down his cheeks.  
  
/It's my life  
  
And it's now or never/  
  
"Duo I never tried to control you. I know you're too strong for that. That's why I love you!" Heero couldn't help himself any longer. One look at his precious beloved crying brought him to tears too. Normally he would have tried to hide them, but right now he didn't care what happened to him.  
  
Duo felt like he had just been shot in the heart. The boy who had just broken his heart into a million pieces was claiming to love him! "You don't love me! You never did! You were just toying with me and my emotions!" Duo's voice edged with anger as he spoke. "If you really loved me you would have never hurt like you did!"  
  
Heero knew he was right. He had tried to convince Duo last night that he meant nothing to him anymore. If he had wavered, he knew he would have given into Duo's pleas. Apparently he had done a better job than he thought. "Duo, I know I hurt you. I'm sorry! I hurt myself too. I made a mistake." He could barely speak he was so choked with his own emotions.  
  
/'Cause I ain't gonna live forever  
  
I just want to live while I'm alive/  
  
"No kidding. I was the best thing you ever had Heero! You just threw me away! I'm not going to let you or anyone do that to me from now on!" Duo took two more steps back. He was angry as hell and not about to forgive Heero for what he had done. He had come here to prove something and wasn't about to let anyone talk him out of it.  
  
Heero broke at that moment. His knees gave out on him and he fell to the ground crying. Duo almost felt back at the sight of him. He had never seen Heero so forlorn. Maybe he had made a mistake. Maybe Heero really DID love him after all. But then, why did he smite him the way he did? It just didn't make sense.  
  
"Are you all right Heero?" The anger in Duo's voice had been replaced with concern. Even if Heero didn't love him, he still loved Heero.  
  
/(It's my life)  
  
My heart is like an open highway/  
  
"No Duo, I'm not," Heero managed to mutter between sobs. He couldn't think of anything else to do or say. All he knew was that he had to get Duo to leave this god-awful roof. He had a bad feeling about being up here.  
  
Heero struggled to pull himself back to his feet. He had to do something. Anything. Duo looked on overwhelmed by the whole scene. He felt bad for Heero. No matter how much he hated Heero for doing what he had done, he still truly loved him. Still, he had to do what he came here to do. If he didn't, everything would be just like it was before. This was his chance to break free of it all, to live his own life.  
  
/Like Frankie said  
  
I did it my way/  
  
"Heero, I'm sorry too. But I'm not going with you. This is where we go our separate ways." Duo took a step away for Heero. The look on his face was indescribable. He gave the portrayal of fear and suspicion combined with conviction and ease.  
  
"What do you mean Duo? Come on. I'm not leaving until you go with me, so let's just get out of here." Heero gestured to the door leading back into the school, holding the other hand out to Duo, hoping that he would take it.  
  
Instead, Duo shook his head and backed-up a few more feet. "You can go that way if you please, but I won't follow anyone anymore. I'm going to confirm who's in control of my life."  
  
/I just want to live while I'm alive/  
  
With that, Duo took the final few steps back and reached the outer edge of the roof. He grinned like a maniac. "Duo, what are you doing? There's nowhere else to go!" Heero screamed at him. He knew he was losing the battle for Duo's sanity quickly.  
  
Duo just flashed Heero a smile that might frighten a normal human. "Nowhere else? Oh, but there is. And that way is my path." In an instant, Duo jumped into the air and landed on the ledge, still smiling.  
  
"DUO! What are you doing?!?!" Heero took a step forward, but stopped there, deciding that it was best to give the other pilot his space.  
  
"As long as I live, someone is going to control me. This is the only way out." That was it. Duo had finally snapped. He was just like Quatre right before he had blown away that entire colony. It was obvious that reason wasn't going to work in this situation.  
  
/It's my life  
  
And it's now or never/  
  
"Duo, please, I'm asking to come down from there." Heero moved slowly toward Duo, hoping not to upset him.  
  
"Stop Heero! Just stop! It no good anymore. I can't go on like this!" The temperature seemed to drop about thirty degrees in those few seconds. Heero discontinued his attempt to reach the braid boy and just stood there perfectly still. After what seemed like hours, he spoke.  
  
"You don't know what you're doing. Think it out. None of this makes sense Duo. I'm begging to consider what you're about to do!"  
  
"Don't you think I have! We both know I'm going to die sooner or later. Either I die in battle, where no one knows me or cares under the orders of people whose sanity I seriously doubt, or I die here. At least here it's my choice! This is the only I get a chance to live Heero!"  
  
/'Cause I ain't gonna live forever  
  
I just want to live while I'm alive/  
  
"How does dying equal living! You're worth so much more than this! Don't you get it!" The blood in Heero's cheeks began to swim to the surface with his rage. How could someone as precious as Duo think that his life was worthless!  
  
"Dying is better than living without love, isn't Heero? Or wouldn't you know about that?!? No, I guess you wouldn't!"  
  
Heero as dumbfounded as to what that meant, then it hit him. He had driven Duo to this. He hurt him so badly that the boy could no longer keep his pain hidden beneath his fragile mask. He had to do something. Maybe if he could take back all of the things he had done, there was still a chance that.  
  
"I do know. A life without love isn't a life at all. That's why I can't let you do this. I love you Duo! It kills me when I see you in pain. That's why I had to leave you. I don't want you to worry about when I'm off on a mission. I just couldn't do that to you. I thought you'd be better off without me."  
  
/(It's my life)  
  
My heart is like an open highway/  
  
Duo's eyes began to water again. Heero did love him, but love wasn't enough. There was still no meaning to his life. He had been in so many meaningless battles, he no longer had a purpose. Heero was right about one thing though. Love was too much to worry about. Heero had tried to rid him of that burden, now it was his turn to do the same.  
  
"I love you too. That's why I have to do this. I'm sorry Heero. This is the way it has to be." Duo's body relaxed and went numb for a moment. This was the time.  
  
"Duo! I was wrong! Terribly wrong! Please! We can work this out, I promise!" Heero knew he didn't have much time. Duo was slipping away from him.  
  
"WE can't work this out. This isn't your road. It's mine and mine alone. Tell the others good-bye for me." Duo closed his eyes and straightened out his back. It was like some tormented art form. Graceful and delicate, yet gruesome.  
  
/Like Frankie said  
  
I did it my way/  
  
"NO! Duo wait, please," Heero wept. He didn't know what else to say. Even if he could think of something, he doubted he would be able to form the words. He stood there as if waiting for something. Duo knew that he was desperate for some last excuse to keep him here. It was sad it had come this, but this was the way it was going to have to be.  
  
"Ai shiteru. Never forget that Heero." Duo gave once last glance at Heero and turned away.  
  
"DUO! I love you too!" Duo spun around to face Heero again. He was just a mer six feet away. That was still too far to stop him. Duo shed one last tear thinking of what he was leaving behind. Heero looked into his eyes in a way that penetrated his soul.  
  
"Duo, this isn't the way to live."  
  
/I just want to live while I'm alive  
  
'Cause it's my life!/  
  
"No. But it is the way to die."  
  
Duo stretched his arms to the sky and let himself fall backwards. He could feel the wind press against his body. It was almost like flying Duo thought. He smiled one last time as he thought of all his friends. Quatre, Trowa, Wufei.and especially Heero. It all seemed so beautiful looking back. Then, everything went black.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************************  
  
Heero screamed as he watched his life shatter before him. Then it was over. Everything was over.  
  
"HEERO! WE got here as fast as we could! Where's Duo?"  
  
Heero turned slowly, coming face to face with Wufei, Trowa and Quatre. He just walked past them and back down the stairs. They wouldn't understand just yet.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************************  
  
"Well.He's not dead surprisingly! He has a few broken bones, some internal bleeding.but that's about it."  
  
Quatre glanced up innocently at the doctor. "When is he going to come out of his coma?"  
  
Sighing, the doctor turned away. "I don't know. It could be a day, it could be a year, maybe never.You should just be glad he's still alive. How that's possible is beyond me. All's I can think of is that it was a miracle."  
  
"Thank you doctor." Quatre turned back to Trowa. Trowa, sensing the blonde's worry, wrapped his arms around him. "It's going to okay Quatre. It's going to be fine."  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************************  
  
Heero sat beside Duo's unconscious body, holding his lover's hand. He knew that Duo would be confused when he woke up, but he couldn't worry about that. This was a second chance, he was sure of it. There was no way he was going to let it slip away again.  
  
"Heero?" Heero turned to acknowledge Wufei's presence in the room.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm sorry I was too late." Wufei looked at the ground in shame.  
  
"It's not your fault. Duo was under too much pressure. Everything that hurt him, he hid. It was just too much for him to take."  
  
Wufei sighed and leaned against the door. "It's sad that that would make him lose control."  
  
Heero met Wufei's eyes for a moment, searching for something that he had missed before.  
  
"No. He didn't lose control. For once, I think he finally had it."  
  
  
  
~Owari~  
  
Yes! I'm finally finished! This took me longer than I thought it would. Bet ya thought I was gonna kill off Duo, didn't ya? HA! I would never kill him off! (He's my favorite you know!)  
  
Hope you enjoyed it! If not.THEN KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT! I SPENT A LONG TIME ON IT! However, if you didn't like it, email me! I'm thinking about doing a sequel, but I'm not sure if I should. 


End file.
